Brian's Game
by trekboy
Summary: A teenager dies and gets reincarnated with the Gamer ability See his adventures
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Gamer Manga crossover with others**

I was just a normal middle-aged teenager until I died. Little did I expect to be reincarnated and to have my life be a video game. This is my story my name is Brian Trent I was twenty nine, slightly pudgy, brown hair, blue eyes with glasses, I was a CNA.

 **2015**

 **Torrington High School Library**

 **Torrington, CT**

Brian awoke to find himself in the familiar setting of his old high school library

"But how I graduated in 2005" Brian thought, moving a notebook aside Brian found a large Menellia envelope that said open me Brian.

 _Dear Brian,_

 _I choose you to have a do over in life, you have an ability to care that few people have, also your imagination is awesome, you died quietly in your bed. This is an alternate world with a history similar to your old one, I have given you a gift of the gamer ability I trust you know how to use it, I also gave you another ability ,fiction Adaptation, this allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life an use them as if they were truths._

 _Here your an emancipated minor, you live in the same spot and the house has been paid for, a bank account has been set up with one hundred thousand dollars in it for now, oh you've been de aged to fifteen and a half, also you can get your drivers license in a few months included in you packet at home is a waver for it._

 _Good Luck_

 _Gaia_

 _"That sucks that I died in my bed" Brian thought_

Brian made his way to the restroom looking in the mirror he was shocked to see himself back at this age. Brian noticed he was wearing an Orihime necklace, Brian wondered how this fiction adaptation worked maybe if I just think about the shun shun rikka

 **Ping**

 **(A new skill has been created)**

 **(Shun Shun Rikka- six princess shielding flowers)**

 **(Passive/Active) Lv. Max**

 **Soul bound via Orihime necklace to Brian Trent)**

 **"This is a rare power being able to reject events, this power goes beyond the limits set by god or gods themselves."**

"Holy crap that worked" Brian said doing a little happy dance for getting a kick ass power and by far his favorite locking himself in a stall Brian continued as another pop up came up.

 **(a new skill is created)**

 **Spiritual power**

 **Passive/ Active**

 **Lv. 1**

 **This power allows you to manipulate the essence of sentient life**

 **(a new skill is created)**

 **Spiritual Infusion**

 **Active/ Passive**

 **Lv. 1**

 **This skill allows you to infuse spiritual power into an object or weapon empowering them and energizing them, also allowing the user to manipulate their quality and effect.**

 **(a new skill is created)**

"Wow that was just wow, if that works for that then let me try to get magic" Brian said focusing some mana in his hands.

 **(a new skill is created)**

 **Mana Manipulation**

 **Lv. 1**

 **Active**

 **"This power allows you to manipulate, the blanket of sentient energy that surrounds all living and non living things, that is used to form magic." A/N All powers were taken from superpower wiki**

 **MP Stat unlocked**

 **MP Boost-because of your high SP your MP increases to 400MP**

Brian decided that was enough and it was time to go home, as he was exiting the school Brian got another skill.

 **(a new skill is created)**

 **Observe**

 **Lv 1**

 **This allows you to find out a targets information through observation**

Brian saw a clock timer counting down above three people it said will die in 30 seconds, they were buried in leaves as Brian ran to uncover them. Brian wasted no time and used Soten Kisshun to heal them, making sure they were fully healed Brian left to go home.

 **Brian's house**

"It looks just as it did in my old life the only things different were it was upgraded, new windows, garage door and opener, new storm doors and entry doors, new appliances , a fully stocked bedroom, the papers with Brian's new identity were on his bed with another surprise Brian found a floating kitten in a ball of light with another note."

" _Brian I took the liberty of regressing your cat Betty and bringing her with you for some company enjoy- Gaia._

Little did Brian know that healing those three people would result in Brian getting a fallowing of good friends.

 **Review**

 **Trekboy**

So it's been brought to my attention that I'm giving my character to many powers to quickly, I agree so I deleted all the kido powers. Working on chapter 2 now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next day**_

 _ **THS Side exit**_

Brian went to school, it went like any other day but Brian was stopped.

"We mean you no harm we just wanted to meet you, the one who saved our lives we're eternally grateful, we'd like to talk to you, to make an offer that's in your best interest.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" Brian said trying to leave

"I'm sorry but our clan head would very much like to speak with you, it would be a shame if this got out, he said looking ashamed to be blackmailing Brian, holding up a phone it clearly showed Brian healing one of the wounded people.

Brian glared at the teen activating his observe skill

 **Luke Van**

 **LV. 19**

 **Star Ocean Clan member**

 **Shane Van**

 **LV.18**

 **Star Ocean Clan member**

 **Star Ocean Clan Compound**

 **Outskirts of Torrington CT**

"Hello young one I'm Dante Ward head of the Star Ocean clan, you so gratefully healed my people, I take it your an ability user, with healing powers that's rare and sought after if you don't align yourself with a clan or are strong enough you will be hunted down for your ability'." Dante said

"Sighing" Brian said "I know but I don't trust you if I decide to join I need time to see your clans actions and motives, can I be an ally of the clan until I decide" Brian said

"That seems fair and logical of you, very well for two months you can observe our clan, train, learn basic things, but in return you must heal any member, also I will market your healing skills half for you half for the clan, your identity will be hidden now I must ask your power" Dante said.

"My name's Brian Trent, my powers are my life is based on a video game, I have skills that I can use, create new ones, and random ones, I level up ect" Brian said

"Luke and Shane will be your guards and escorts seeing as they go to your school come here tomorrow and we'll put you to work or start training you a bit if you like" Dante said.

"That's fine, Luke, Shane meet me at the side exit tomorrow" Brian said nodding.

 **THS Lunchroom**

 **The next afternoon**

Luke and Shane met up with Brian to tell him the history of their clan

" _The Star Ocean clan is one of two clans that operate in CT, generally a city has one clan to oversee it some don't, the other clan is the Yang clan we have a non aggression treaty with them, none go to school here though, Our clan has about 114 members in it ranging from human to phantom, there are only two Ren class in our clan, we each get a room with bathroom that's ours to deck out as we want at the clan compound, oh here are the rules now ." Shane said_

 _ **Rules**_

 _Never attack or betray a member of the clan._

 _Never put up a ID barrier anywhere, but the clan compound_

 _Always do the best you can for the clan._

 _Never get on the bad side of the Abyss_

 _Never try to shortchange the Auction house_

"What's an ID barrier and why can't I put it up wherever I want" Brian asked

"An ID barrier is a training field, where you can train, the clan compound is shielded from the Abyss, if you were to put one up anywhere the Abyss could send people to spy on you and get information on you, maybe even abduct you for your Mana, we'll show you how to create and exit one here but wait until we get to the compound to try more ok" Luke said

"Focus energy into your hand then will it to create an ID barrier the same applies to getting out." Luke said

 **( a skill has been created)**

 **ID create**

 **LV. 1**

 **This allows you to create a space to train, the higher the level the more varied you can make your ID's ex. time slowing, varied monsters, also be careful what you think your minds a powerful tool it can come into play here too.**

"Now do the same thing but you wanting to exit the barrier" Shane said

"I want to leave this" Brian thought

 **(a new skill has been created)**

 **ID Escape**

 **LV. 1**

 **This skill allows you to exit a barrier of similar level**

 **(a new skill has been created)**

 **Mana Bolt**

 **LV. 1**

 **This is a bolt of mana energy focused into a projectile bullet, range 5 meters**

 **Clan Compound**

 **After School**

Brian was meeting everyone in the clan, so far everyone was very nice and Brian was seriously going to join the clan, it felt right to Brian.

 **(LV. UP)**

 **Observe has leveled up to LV.2**

"Brian Trent please report to the medical bay, Brian Trent please report to the medical bay" A PA system said

 **Outside Medical Bay**

"Brian if your up to it, I've got four cases for you to treat if you can, the last case is a desperate case it's a clan head family they're in a stasis field they were infected with a poison that there's no cure for" Dante said sounding distraught.

The first two cases were deep gashes, made by a weapon that prevented normal healing, also the wounds wouldn't close so they were bleeding through bandages, healing potions slowed the process of bleeding, but Brian was able to heal them. The next case was a broken bones made by a magic mace, it turned the bones to jelly meaning any time they moved they broke bones, they were put in a full body cast to prevent anymore broken bones from happening, again an easy fix for Brian.

"Brian the envoy wants to speak with you, before you go in" Dante said

 **"Observe"** Brian whispered

 **Zell Cross**

 **LV. ?**

 **Third in command of Silver Knife Hunters Clan**

"Master Healer I know this is a long shot, we've been to every healer the Abyss has we hope you can help, our clan leader, his wife and her unborn heir were attacked we killed the person but they were able to nick both with a blade coated in an untreatable poison, we have them in a stasis spell, every time we take them out of it the poison spreads more in their bodies, please help them if you can we will pay whatever your want and we will be in your debt" Zell said.

Their were seven people in the med bay not counting the two patients most were guards, one was capable of casting and removing stasis spells.

" **Observe" Brian whispered**

 **(LV. UP)**

 **Observe has reached level 3, you can now see moods and emotions**

" **Observe"** Brian whispered again as he cleared the pop up notice

 **Katara Phillips**

 **LV. ? Water Elemental Summoner**

 **Clan head wife, Second in command of Silver Knife Hunters**

 **Mood Frustrated/ worried**

 **Unnamed Baby**

 **LV. 1**

 **Clan Heir**

 **Mood Content/ Safe, wishes mother wound stop spinning his womb water around**

 **Living Poison**

 **LV. 24**

" **Observe Living Poison"** Brian said

 **Living Poison**

 **LV. 24**

 **Mood N/A**

 **Created by someone truly evil, all you need is one nick to get the beast in you, it burrows inside you replicates fast using your own bodies power against you, it consumes you from the inside.**

 **Alex Phillips**

 **LV. ? Summoner**

 **Clan Head of Silver Knife Hunters**

 **Mood Itchy/ Restless**

 **Living Poison**

 **LV. 24**

 **Mood N/A**

"WHAT THE" Brian said backing away

"What is it B" Dante asked

"The poison it's alive, that scratch was intentional, it uses the host's body against it, using there power in order for itself to replicate, How did he lose his arm" Brian asked changing the subject.

"It was lost saving my life, when we were first starting the clan" Zell said

"I believe I might be able to heal them, I'm going to try, don't interrupt me be ready I don't know if the poison will do anything " Brian said

"Now Ayame, Shuno, lets go" Brian says as he summons them

The entire group watched in awe as Brian healed both Katara and Alex in about twenty minutes each.

"This goes beyond Shinin class this is a gods power" Zell said in awe as he took in Alex's restored arm

"They'll be fine I couldn't restore their energy though it will take a few days for them to do that, I need sleep now" Brian said making his way wobbly over to Dante.

Alex and Katara woke up and were told of the miracle that happened, the doctor confirmed that all the poison was gone, the baby was healthy Katara was using the water in her womb to spin keeping the poison from her baby, both wanted to meet this B, who gave them a second chance but also they wanted him for themselves.

A/N Notes From now on Dante will call Brian, B when he's healing on a job, THS stands for Torrington High School, Star Ocean clan compound will just be Clan Compound now.

 **Review**

 **Trekboy**

 **To all those who favorite Brian's Game, Thank You so much it really means a lot to me that people like my writing. ^_^ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Brian awoke in his bare room at the Star Ocean compound it contained a bed, bathroom and little else even though Brian smiled to himself as he considered this place a new home.

Brian made his way down to the kitchen area and got himself something to eat, a member of the Silver Knife Clan watched Brian go by in awe and went to go tell his clan head and the Star Ocean clan head they were currently arguing (cough) meeting to discuss Brian

"Stats" Brian said not really looking at them until now

Brian Trent

The Gamer

LV. 4

HP 100

MP 400

SP 400 (Sprit Power)

STR 9

VIT 9

DEX 11

INT 11

WIS 9

LUK 9

Stat Points SP 15

A/N I'm using the stat points from Lv. 7, any help in calculating stat points, HP, and mana levels will be helpful

"Options" Brian whispered

"Interactive help menu" Brian said

"Welcome Brian my name is Vi, and I'm an AI that can answer your questions you have" Vi said

"What's the maximum size I can store something in my inventory" Brian asked

"The maximum size would be a large starship, you can also stack the same items together like chairs, gold bars ect, up to 999 can be stacked in one slot" Vi said

"Please be aware that when you empty a starship from inventory it will be in landing mode on the ground, also you should have a place to hide it from view" Vi said

"What about something like a Starbase or city" Brian asked

"I'm sorry that's beyond your abilities" Vi said

"Can I store food in my inventory and will it rot or go bad" Brian asked

"Wait what's this about starships" Brian asked

"Your fiction adaptation allows you to use starships in this time, even though they don't exist here, you can win them by wining a complete dungeon all other loot will be forfeited the main prize will be the starship, you can also specify a loot type eg, gold bars, potions, skill books, ect.

"Yes you can, and it will not go bad it will stay fresh forever" Vi said

"Yay" Brian thought

Brian was interrupted from his pondering by Dante, Zell, Katara, and Alex as they charged into the cafe.

"Brian, Katara and Alex want you to join their clan" Dante said through clenched teeth with an angry glare at them trying to poach Brian.

"I'm sorry Alex, Katara, Zell but I'm going to have to turn you down, I have decided to join Dante and his clan I'm sorry" Brian said

"How dare you" Brian said glaring at the two, Katara had a look of sympathy, so Brian just slugged Alex in the face, he just shook it off.

"HA HA HAAA, Oh that's good you got balls kid" Alex said shaking off the weak hit

"What's the terms for us trying to poach you" Alex asked smiling

"Ten skill books, double the pay, and Katara teaches me how to summon an elemental" Brian said

"Done were leaving once my dear teaches Brian how to summon" "Alex said

"Dante we'll take our leave soon" Alex said nodding his head

Katara taught Brian how to summon and elemental and contract with others, Brian was shocked to see his first summon.

Brian's eyebrow twitched, Dante, Zell, and Alex were drooling

"Hello Master my name is Blue and I'm your water elemental summon" Blue said she looked just like Aquarius from Fairy Tail.

(Observe)

Blue

Water Elemental

LV. 4

Special abilities Hydrokinetic regeneration, water generation, water filtering, poison curing.

Next Brian picked out his ten skill books

1\. Scribe skill book 2. Basic Elemental magic Air, Water, Earth, Fire, and Lightning

3\. Beginner Potions 4. Basic Healing techniques 5. Crystal Magic and storage

6\. Mana Regeneration 7. Basic Warding 8. Basic Enchanting

9\. Intermediate Enchanting 10. Protection Magic

 **The Next Day**

"Brian why don't you go to the HR office and get yourself set up, with your pay from the last few missions, also they can set you up with an Abyss Auction account." Dante said

"OK" Brian said as he made his way to HR

 **HR Room**

Brian entered the HR room it held two offices one delt with the clan finances the other was an appraiser for the Abyss

"Um hello" Brian said shocking the two

"Ah hello you must be Brian, the new member that everyone is talking about the name's Roy Simmons, I work for the HR here my colleague is Titus he's an appraiser for the Abyss and can value anything you get" Roy said.

"Dante told me to get my pay for the last few jobs and get an account set up with the Abyss" Brian said

"Sure let me tally your jobs" Roy said

"Let's see the first two the wounds that wouldn't heal were 20 million each, the clan's take is half so you end up with 20 million, the next was the broken jelly bone was 20 million so far you have 30 million, the last two the poisoned clan heads at double the pay that equals to 200 million, note from Dante saying to only take 50 million, so that brings your total take to 180 million USD is cash ok" Roy said

"Sure" Brian said shell shocked as a large amount of cash was placed in front of Brian

Brian pushed it into his inventory a new spot showed up listing all the money Brian had now.

Titus was next he set Brian up with an account to the Abyss Action via a laptop that had instant access.

"OK I set you up with a seller account so you can sell stuff just click instant appraisal and someone will port to your location, it will work any where in the world even other worlds." Titus said

"The Abyss Auction is in other worlds" Brian asked

"About 96 percent of worlds have some form of the Abyss Auction, oh take this it's a summon whistle this will summon a representative from that worlds Abyss, it also works on non technological worlds, you have to meet with a representative from that world to validate your account" Titus said

"What are those" Brian said pointing towards a box of books that was by the door

"Those are just some old books that we cleaned out of our personal libraries you can have any of them if you want" Roy said, Titus just nodded his OK

"Cool thank you both" Brian said looking through the box as they went back to their small offices

 **(BoJutsu) Would you like to learn this skill**

 **Y/N**

"Yes" Brian clicked **(BoJutsu skill learned)**

 **(Blunt Weapons skill) created**

 **(Baston skill) created (Filipino Stick Fighting)**

 **(Speed reading skill) created**

Those were the extent of skills Brian learned from the books, Brian decided to work on his ID creation skill the next two days

 **Two days later**

Brian leveled his ID create and exit skill to level 9

ID create

LV. 9

 **Options**

Labyrinth style dungeon

4: 1 Time slowing

2: 1 Time slowing

 **Monster options**

Zombies

Ghosts

Jaffa

 **Star Ocean Compound**

 **ID Training field**

Luke and Shane were Brian's shadows they were accompanying Brian into his ID training and would support him if he got injured

"Create party, Party invite Luke and Shane Van" Brian said

"Name party Good Hunters" Brian said

Shane and Luke jumped as a screen appeared in front of them asking them to join Good Hunters party, they both hit yes.

Both had shocked looks on their faces as their stats appeared before them

"So this is your power just wow" Luke said in awe, Shane was checking out the options and stat points.

"Ready ID create,4: 1 time slowing, Labyrinth style, loot type bags of perfect replication, gold bars, diamonds, skill books" Brian said as it formed

Brian and team spent the weekend hitting the dungeon from it Brian was able to level up five levels rather quickly. But Brian's biggest score was his enchanted bag he totally pulled the wool over Shane and Luke's eyes

 **Bag of Perfect Replication**

 **A Rank Object**

 **This bag can perfectly replicate any object or technology placed in it, It's enchanted to take items as large as a sofa can be put in the bag,**

 **500 perfect copy limit, 24 hour cool down**

 **Stats**

 **Brian Trent**

 **The Gamer**

 **Star Ocean clan**

 **LV. 9**

 **HP 400**

 **MP 650**

 **SP 650**

 **STR 9**

 **VIT 9**

 **DEX 11**

 **INT 12**

 **WIS 10**

 **LUK 10**

 **Stat Point 15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next week**

Brian was going on his first solo dungeon, but before that Brian was going to learn some new magic, and make some new attacks, why Han-Jee didn't have a wider range of magic baffled Brian.

 **ID Empty**

 **4-1 time ratio**

 **Magic workshop**

"So I have Mana Bolt" Brian said thinking, ah I suppose I should learn some of my new skill books I have just sitting there, Brian said remembering them.

( **Elemental manipulation** ) **Would you like to learn this skill**

 **(Yes)**

 **(Elemental manipulation skill created)**

 **(Elemental manipulation) LV.1**

 **This skill allows you to manipulate the elements of Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Lightning, it converts your mana into the element of choice use for the basics of elemental magic, Sub skills created (Flame Manipulation), (Earth Manipulation), (Water Manipulation), (Air Manipulation), and (Lightning Manipulation)**

 **(Potion skill created) Would you like to learn this skill**

 **(Yes)**

 **Potion creation) LV.1**

 **This skill allows you to brew potions, salves, paltraces(SP?)**

 **All brewed potions 15% boost in effeteness and healing duration for twenty minutes**

 **(Mana Healing skill created)**

 **Learn skill? Y**

 **Mana Healing skill Lv. 1**

 **This skill allows you to heal the bodies wounds with Mana, various sub skills created**

 **Mana Heal- use mana to heal and close wounds Lv. 1**

 **Mana Mend- use mana to mend and heal bone breaks/ broken or shattered bones Lv 1**

 **Mana Cleanse- cleanses the body of toxins or light poisons Lv.1**

 **Mana Mend Organs- uses mana to heal damage done to organs Lv. 1**

 **(Scribe skill)**

 **Learn skill? Y**

 **(Scribe skill Lv. 1 created)**

 **This skill allows you to copy books and make copies of skill books, you must have a blank journal or book to copy the book/Skill book**

 **50 % chance of copying a skill book**

 **25% chance of creating a new or rare skill book**

 **(Enchanting skill)**

 **Learn skill? Y**

 **Enchanting skill Lv. 1 created**

 **This skill allows you to enchant objects, weapons, tools, ect with mana allowing them to run off mana, contain spells, or have cretin properties like ever sharp blades, flaming weapons, ect. Must reach Lv. 50 in enchanting to use next skill book**

 **(Crystal Magic)**

 **Learn skill? Y**

 **Crystal Magic skill Lv. 1 created**

 **This skill allows you to store mana in crystals, you also have the ability to put spells in the crystals charge them, and use them as quick cast spells when you do the crystal is destroyed, Sub skill Mana store Lv. 1 created this allows you to store mana in crystals, you can use this to recharge your depleted mana in battle.**

 **(Warding skill)**

 **Learn skill? Y**

 **Warding skill Lv. 1 created**

 **This skill allows you to create magical barriers around a property, object, or person**

"I wonder if I can convert my SP to MP" Brian said calling up his stats

 **(Would you like to convert SP to MP, once converted you can't get it back you will still be able to see sprits and beings even without SP, would you like to convert Y/N Y) Brian clicked.**

 **"Stats" Brian said**

 **Brian Trent**

 **The Gamer**

 **Star Ocean clan**

 **LV 9**

 **HP 400**

 **MP 1300**

 **STR 9**

 **VIT 9**

 **DEX 11**

 **INT 12**

 **WIS 10**

 **LUK 10**

 **Stat Point 15**

 **Money 180,000,000.00 USD**

"OK time to create some new spells" Brian said as he summoned up his elemental magic

 **"You created a new spell name spell, Y/N, Y**

 **(Fireball Spell created)**

 **This spell creates a ball of fire capable of being launched at opponents**

 **40 MP**

 **400 Damage**

 **Range 10 meters**

Brian created these for all the other elemental spells Lightning ball, waterball, airball,and mana bolt with the same Stats as Fireball

" **You created a new Spell name new spell, Y/N,Y**

 **(Compressed Firebolt)**

 **By compressing you elemental power you made the fireball spell 2x stronger**

 **100MP**

 **5 sec cast time**

 **800 Damage**

 **Range 10 meters**

 **New spells created Compressed earthbolt, compressed waterbolt, compressed airbolt, compressed manabolt**

 **(You created a new spell name new spell Y/N,Y)**

 **(Mana Shotgun spell )**

 **This spell allows you to fire six bullets of compressed mana at a target**

 **100MP**

 **200 Damage per shot**

 **Range 50 meters**

 **5 sec cast time**

 **New spells created Fire Shotgun, Lightning Shotgun, Water Shotgun, Earth Shotgun, Air Shotgun.**

 **(You created a new spell name new spell Y/N,Y)**

 **Mana Shield LV. 1**

 **This spell created a sphere of mana around the user to protect them**

 **30 MP to use**

 **50 additional MP per minute after that**

 **Mana Wall**

 **Focusing Mana into your hand you can expand it into a large ribbon to intercept an attack , does not cover your whole body.**

 **50 MP**

 **Strength based off INT**

 **Becomes denser per level**

 **Mana Barrier**

 **This creates a hexagonal shield in front of the user**

 **50 MP**

 **Strength basted on INT**

 **Becomes denser per level**

 **Star Ocean Compound**

 **the next week**

Seeing that Brian couldn't do ID dungeon at home Brian opted to train his spells at home in the basement, Brian focused holding the spells and not firing them it worked fairly well he already increased the level of his attack and shield spells, they were all at Lv. 19.

 **ID**

 **4-1 Time slowing**

 **Jaffa**

 **Loot Power sources from Stargate**

Brian decided to do a dungeon solo, Brian defeated the Jaffa leveling up his shield spells even more and giving his attack spells a workout the only trouble Brian encountered was the Boss it was a system lord

 **Boss**

 **System Lord Cronus**

 **HP 9,900**

 **MP 0**

 **LV 18**

 **Observe, Brian said**

 **The Gould Cronus very mean and willing to win at any cost his weapons of choice are his personal shield and the Kara kesh.**

It was very difficult to dodge Brian's shields were no match for his hand device he had to resort to his Santen Kisshun to protect himself

Brian pulled a fakeout on Cronus he took the bate and gloated, keeping his attention on him Brian summoned Blue all his spells weren't getting through his shield so Brian thought that Blue's water will because it's slow moving it worked as Blue forced water into his lungs killing him in a few minutes as his eyes glowed white for one last time disappearing into sparkles.

 **Loot**

 **Naquadah Bar x 3**

 **Liquid Naquadah x 2 at 2 liters each**

 **Naquadah Generator x 4 with 2 spare fuel rods**

 **ZPM x 2 60% charged**

 **Congratulations you leveled up 3 levels**

 **Brian Trent**

 **The Gamer**

 **Star Ocean Clan**

 **LV. 12**

 **HP 700**

 **MP 1600**

 **STR 11**

 **VIT 11**

 **DEX 13**

 **INT 14**

 **WIS 13**

 **LUK 13**

 **Stat Point 30**

 **Money 180,000,000.00**

 **Review Trekboy**


End file.
